Difficulty arises when hanging a wallpaper border because a portion of the border is usually inadvertently removed as the ladder is moved along the wall. A paper hanger typically applies the border to a section of a wall and steps down off the ladder to move the ladder along. When the paper hanger steps down, the border roll is lowered because the border roll is held in the hand or laid on the ladder. Lowering the border roll often causes a portion of the applied border to pull away from the wall. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a tool to aid in applying a border that prevents a portion of the applied border from coming undone as the ladder is moved.